pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Rare lvl 100 shinies 4 trade!!!
So, i'm trading away some rare shinies which i got on trade. i'm currently looking 4 the legendary beasts, but offer away anyways, bcoz i'll consider it as long as its reasonable.all pokemon listed below are lvl 100.For other trades, check my account azada211.plz post your trade id after your comment. PS:For all the newbies out there, i'm willing to give you any NORMAL pokemon capturable from any location, free of cost.for example, a lvl 83/88 raichu will make short work of kyogre ;-) 14f929f2a935e1 --> Shiny snorlax 14fa7a38874c89 --> Shiny lapras(currently away on a loan.. will reinstate it soon) 14fde00449bd90--> Shiny vaporeon(offers with shiny jolteon preferred) 14f86c137669c2--> Shiny Tauros 14f86c1008148e--> Shiny kangaskhan 14f92a19c71499--> Shiny chansey Shiny Cloyster --> 14f969b056b776 Shadow tentacool lvl 50 --> 14f8eb06cedbff Shadow mankey lvl1 --> 14fb23944bb1d7 i've also got 2 victinis, 2 shiny tangela, shiny & shadow missingno(currently one each), & 6 normal electric types- all lvl 100 & 3 shiny gyarados at lvl 95. UPDATE!!! All shiny lvl 100 fire pokemon=> Charizard -->14fa8f2fb2af9e arcanine * 2-->14fa8f37c6e803 & 14fa8f37e8d358 rapidash -->14fa8f4df62666 ninetales -->14fa8f4dd922bb flareon -->14fa8f38acfa8f shiny seadra lvl 100 -->14fba22884ba13 shiny jigglypuff lvl 70 --> 14f673e1404eb0 4 Shiny golbats --> 14f64873d4bc97 14f10115731f27 14f6c9dbfd37ce 14f64873ad1940 all safari shinies at lvl 25 or 70 or 100(any one)Azada211 10:09, May 15, 2012 (UTC) my needlist --> Shiny=> drowzee, lickitung/slowpoke,cubone, electabuzz, magmar, jolteon, zapdos, moltres, mewtwo, mew. Shadow=> Bulbasaur,Charmander,Squirtle,pidgey,rattata,spearow,ekans,clefairy,vulpix,zubat,venonat,diglett, meowth,growlithe,machop,geodude,ponyta,slowpoke,farfetch'd,doduo,seel,gastly,krabby,exeggcute, cubone,hitmonlee,hitmonchan,rhyhorn,tangela,goldeen,electabuzz,tauros,magikarp,vaporeon,flareon, porygon,omanyte,kabuto,aerodactyl,Articuno,Zapdos,Moltres,Dratini,Mewtwo,Mew May I please have the following pokemons: 2 victini lvl 100 shiny lapras lvl 100 electabuzz lvl 100 2 non shiny electrode lvl 100 3 shiny cloyster lvl 100 magneton lvl 100 raichu lvl 100 whew!! that's quite a bit of a request... What are you planning on offering?? Never mind.I know you're not going like my pokemons.I was just trying to capture the legendary birds with the pokemons I requested. I got a shiny charmander! A electabuzz level 100! A shiny raichu lvl 100! A shiny electrode lvl 100! a victini lvl 100! and a magneton lvl 100! i want shiny kangaskhan! shiny chansey! shiny vaporeon! shiny snorlax! shiny lapras! my name account is tito! April 27th, 2012 For Shiny Vaporeon, I offer lvl100 Shadow Dewgong, lvl1 Shadow Drowzee, Shadow Voltorb, Shadow Weedle, and one shiny legendary bird of your choice? Oh and any lvl100 regular fire/ice/electric types. Please post reply down here and ill check April 29th, 2012 Hmmm.. now that is a tempting offer. but i was hoping to get a shiny jolteon to get my shiny eevelutions set complete. if you have one,could you plz trade it to me?? i promise i'll give it back to you AND make the above trade.As for the Shiny legendary, i need a shiny zapdos.also,i've already got shadow beedrill and voltorb and all the normal legendaries.so throw in something more to sweeten the pot... ;-)Azada211 10:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) azada211 {C} ''--I have one Shiny Electrode level 100 and two Shiny Magneton, both level 100. I am willing to trade all three for just one Shiny Lapras or one Shiny Snorlax. If you don't think this is fair, we can negotiate for others. ;D I also have two Shiny Pidgeotto, a Shiny Paras, a Shiny Parasect, a Shiny Voltorb, a Shiny Weezing, and two Shiny Tangela that I am willing to trade, so...point out anything you want.'' {C}come on man... no offense, but see what you're asking me to do- give up one of the most sought after pokemon in the whole game for a bunch of regular shinies??check hthe list above and offer me a team of those...Azada211 10:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ''--I know that Shiny Snorlax/Lapras is worth more than that bunch of regular shinies; that's why I said that we can negotiate for others, such as your Tauros, Kanga, Chansey, Cloyster, or Pinsir...'' Also, you didn't have your needlist up at the time when I posted it. So, never mind now that I know what Pokemon you're looking for. I offered a shadow clefable lvl 1 and shiny marowak lvl 83 for your shiny snorlax. Hey I will offer shiny Moltres, shadow machop, and shadow charmander for shiny vaporeon. Also I will trade shiny magmar and shiny aerodactyl for your shiny snorlax. Trade name is Dmaster, and check to see if you are interested in anything else, thanks! I will offer you a shiny jolteon for this 3 4f86c137669c2--> Shiny Tauros 14f86c1008148e--> Shiny kangaskhan 14f92a19c71499--> Shiny chansey I got a shiny eevee but if you accept i will give him the thunder stone! ~no offense... but why can't you just take my shiny vaporeon??? I've always thought a shiny eeveelution for another was quite fairAzada211 10:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Would you take Shiny Zapdos, Lv.36 Shadow Aerodacktyl, 2 Lv.100 Shiny Magneton, and a level 60 Shiny Jynx for shiny Lapras?? I tought about my offer above and decided I would perfer shiny Snorlax rather than Lapras. If you acept I will put up my request on the trade center. I have a shiny Zapdos, shadow machop, shadow farfetch'd, shadow hitmonchan, shadow chansey and two shadow squirtles up for trade, check them out at Shiny ptd 03:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) What would you trade for your shiny lapras? I have shadow hitmonlee and a bunch of other random shinies and a few shadow. Profile Sionife. ---- Hey there, would you be interested in shiny Zapdos, shadow Zapdos, and shiny Slowpoke for your shiny Snorlax? To reflect your updated needlist, the offer for shiny Snorlax is now shadow Zapdos, shadow Moltres, and shiny Slowpoke. If you consider this vastly inadequate, please let me know, I haven't been on the scene for too long and not sure what Snorlax usually trades for i'll accept it but give something else to sweeten the pot.. maybe 2 lvl 1 shadows or a shiny i don't have My shadow collection is very limited. Mostly just those pokes that you can recieve through the game. As far as shinies, I lack the ability to offer an additional shiny that is on your needlist. However, I have revised my offer, adding a couple shinies that were not directly represented on your profile. If this does not sound reasonable, let me know. i accepted your offer.. Azada211 11:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the trade. What do you want for Shiny Charizard? I have a Lvl 100 shiny Mewtwo, a shadow hitmonchan and a shadow electabuzz Shiny ptd 01:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) For the Shiny Mewtwo, I want either, Shiny Kangaskhan and Shiny Tauros or Shiny Snorlax and Shiny Lapras. For Electabuzz one of the pokemon above. For Hitmonchan two victini will do By VioletKylin I had a shadow omanyte, I have 3 plans for this trade: Plan A: shiny charizard + victini Plan B: shadow chamandar + victini Plan C: shiny lapras + shadow chamandar Are you agree with my plans?? If YES then just choose a plan that you want =)